Cut Man
}} is one of the first six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) Robot Masters from the original Mega Man series, created by Dr. Light to be a timber-felling robot. Cut Man first appeared in the first Mega Man game, where he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. His Special Weapon is the Rolling Cutter, a extremely sharp pair of scissor-like blades that can be thrown like boomerangs to attack from a distance. They are made of highly resistant "ceramic titanium", allowing them to slice through most materials effectively. Cut Man was designed with a lightweight chassis that grants him fast and agile movement, even in strong rain and wind, as well as the ability to jump against horizontal surfaces to reach great heights. Video game appearances Cut Man is one of the main bosses in the games Mega Man, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, as well as the games remakes and collections (like Mega Man: The Wily Wars and Rockman Battle & Fighters). He is a playable character in Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man Powered Up. In most of his appearances, Cut Man attacks by throwing the cutter on his head while running and jumping around the room. Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Cut Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world. Cut Man appears as a boss that Mega Man must battle, so Mega Man defeats him and obtains his Rolling Cutter. He is weak to Guts Man's Super Arm. Strategy Cut Man will walk towards Mega Man and try to jump on him if he is on top of the blocks that Super Arm can throw. If Cut Man is hit, he will throw his Rolling Cutter. Sometimes he throws Rolling Cutter without needing to get hit. Remember that the Rolling Cutter can fly back to Cut Man and he can still walk around after throwing it. He can also throw the Rolling Cutter in mid-air. Mega Man Powered Up In Mega Man Powered Up, Cut Man has the personality of a kind-hearted, yet naive child, seen showing reluctance to fight and instead trying to convince his brothers to come back with him through words. He is also seen as quite gullible, one major example being that he could not see that Mega Man? was a fake (who later admitted it himself, saying "You're not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?"). Cut Man is found to be somewhat formal as he addresses other robots as "Mr." or "Ms." (either this or it shows that his A.I. age is younger). Similarly, the reason why he fought Mega Man in the main game is because he was led to believe by Wily that Mega Man had indeed turned to evil. As a boss, Cut Man fights in a similar way to the first game, but he also has an additional attack where his Rolling Cutter grows to cover a wider area. This new attack is only used when he loses half of his energy in Normal difficult, and he can use it anytime in Hard. If Mega Man defeats Cut Man using only the Mega Buster, he becomes available as a playable character. As a playable character, Cut Man can throw two Rolling Cutters at a same time (whilst Mega Man can only throw one), and he has the additional ability to wall-jump against any vertical surface (except ice, which causes him to slip), in order to reach high places. ''Mega Man 7 Cut Man makes a cameo appearance during the intro of ''Mega Man 7. He appears in a comic-segment from the newspaper article depicting Wily's arrest that was shown, along with his own logo, "Cutman 2" that's reminiscent of the Rockman logo. This led to a lot of speculation that Cut Man was a hidden boss (just like Proto Man was), and many thought that the Rolling Cutter could be obtained, which would explain the missing weapon slot on the pause menu. However, according to the Rockman 7 prototype, the missing weapon turned out to be Beat, which apparently would function exactly the same way as he did in Mega Man 5 and Mega Man 6.The Cutting Room Floor ''Mega Man 8 In the Sega Saturn version of ''Mega Man 8, Cut Man, alongside Wood Man, is a hidden boss in the intro stage of the second half of the game. Winning grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PSX version), and he is never fought again. As well as taking more damage from the Mega Buster than most other Robot Masters in the game (except Tengu Man), he is weak to the Mega Ball, Flame Sword, Thunder Claw, Ice Wave and Water Balloon. Various Cut Man toys can also be seen in the first part of Clown Man's stage in Mega Man 8. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Cut Man is one of the four bosses available in the beginning of the game. He fights in a similar way from his first appearance in Mega Man. Mega Man: The Power Battle Cut Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 1~2' course. He fights in the same way from previous games, running and jumping around the room while attacking with his Rolling Cutter. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Cut Man is one of the six bosses from the "Rescue Roll!" course. Cut Man fights in a similar way he did in Mega Man: The Power Battle, but his Rolling Cutter will stop in the air for a brief moment and change its direction. He will also rarely throw a bigger Rolling Cutter. He is weak to Slash Man's Slash Claw. After losing half of his energy (if he isn't one of the first bosses fought, depending of the difficult setting), Cut Man will throw the bigger Rolling Cutter often, and the normal-sized cutter will be rarely used. Cut Man will also start hiding inside a gap cut in the stage with a cutter, and four other gaps will appear, Cut Man appearing from one of them to do one of the following: *Make a grimace. *Throw a Rolling Cutter in an arc. *Summon eight Tsuranattoris divided in two groups. *Throw two bouncing pumpkins. *Throw two bouncing Akuma-like objects. *Release two energy projectiles diagonally. *Throw three Mobi-chan-like objects. *Yashichi. Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise In RockBoard, Cut Man appears in the Boss Card . When the player draws a Boss Card or Reggae Card, the Cut Card can be used to make Cut Man cut (discard) the card and draw other in its place. This is useful to defend against the negative effects of Reggae Cards, which are activated as soon as they are draw. Mega Man's Soccer Cut Man is a player with the seventh (draw with Fire Man) fastest run speed and the fourth strongest tackle, but his defense is low. His special kick, Rolling Cutter Shot, cuts the target into pieces. Cut Man is one of the eight bosses in the Capcom Championship mode, where Mega Man must defeat a team of eight Cut Men. After defeating the team, one Cut Man joins Mega Man's team. In Tournament mode, Cut Man's team is formed by 3 Cut Men, Ice Man, Bubble Man, Flash Man, Snake Man, and Toad Man. In League mode his team has 3 Cut Men, 2 Ice Men, 2 Bubble Men, and Enker. Super Adventure Rockman In Super Adventure Rockman, Cut Man and the other Robot Masters from the first game assist Mega Man. If the player loses to Metal Man, Flash Man or Top Man, Cut Man will appear to save Mega Man and the player will have the choice to fight against the boss again the game or quit. Chokkan! Rockman In Cut Man's mini-game, , Cut Man must use the Rolling Cutter to intercept comets before they land. Mega Man X8 In Mega Man X8, he appears as a hidden boss in Optic Sunflower's stage, in some kind of digital form that is a replica of his 8-bit appearance and boss room. In the PlayStation 2 version, the battle only happens if there is a save of Mega Man X: Command Mission on the memory card or a code is used at the title screen. In the PC version, the player must get all the upper lights lit up in the Troia Base training sessions. In Mega Man X8, Cut Man will only jump around and throws his Rolling Cutter weapon around as his only attacks, similar to his first appearance. Defeating him in this game is pretty easy as he has only 16 HP. Weakness for Cut Man in this game are Thunder Dancer (X); Raikousen (Zero) and Plasma Gun (Axl). Rockman ×over Cut Man is one of the four bosses from World 3 in Rockman ×over. He also appears in some Battle Memory. Other appearances *Cut Man appears in Mega Man 3's ending. *Cut Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Cut Man is a boss in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *Cut Man is a playable character in Rockman Tennis. *Cut Man appears in Rockman Strategy. *Cut Man would appear in the cancelled games Mega Man Universe and Rockman Online. *Cut Man can be seen in one image from the Captain Commando gallery in Capcom Classics Collection Remixed. *Cut Man appears in the Sega game Dragon Coins.The Mega Man Network: Rockman Xover Gets Yet Another Collaboration *Cut Man appears in Street Fighter x All Capcom. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data しんりんばっさい用につくられたロボット。れんしゃ攻撃で、かんたんにたおせるそ。 Translation: A robot created for deforestation. He can be easily defeated with rapid fire attacks. Rockman Battle & Fighters data *'Power Battle:' さんりんのもくざいばっさいロボットとして、かつやくしていた。みがるなうえにあめかぜにつよい、きょうりょくなロボット。とくしゅぶきはローリングカッターじゃ。 *'Power Fighters:' ＰＢにもとうじょうしたカットマンはロックマン１からとうじょうくうかんをきりとりながらいどうし、スキマからときどきゴウキにんぎょうをなげつけてくる。 Approximate translation: *'Power Battle:' He worked as a forest timber harvesting robot. A powerful robot that is nimble on strong rain and wind. Special Weapon is Rolling Cutter. *'Power Fighters:' Also appeared in PB, Cutman appeared in Rockman 1. While moving around in the cut off space, sometimes he will throw a Gouki figure from the gap. Stage enemies Enemies that appear in Cut Man's stage: *Beak *Big Eye *Blader *Flea *Flying Shell *Octopus Battery *Screw Bomber *Super Cutter Enemies in Cut Man's (Game Boy) stage: *Cutting Wheel *Screw Bomber *Sniper Joe *Spine *Super Cutter Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Cut Man will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man and Mega Man 8. |} :* For Mega Buster, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :* A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow). Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up As a Boss Cut Man: Brother?! I can't believe it! Dr. Wily was right! You've changed into a bad robot... Mega Man: Cut Man...? What's going on? Cut Man: You're an evil fighting robot now! I'm gonna stop you Mr. Mega Man, and make you good again! Other media Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) Cut Man is in every episode of the Mega Man animated series, as one of Doctor Wily's main henchmen along with Guts Man. Originally intended for logging operations, Cut Man now is used as an agent of evil by Dr. Wily. Although his Rolling Cutters are deadly, Cut Man isn't too bright, and usually loses battles to Mega Man and even Roll. Due to his overconfidence and continuous defeats, he has become somewhat of a joke among fans of the show. Despite being in every episode, Cut Man is the only Robot Master from the first Mega Man game to not appear at all in the show's introduction sequence. His polar opposite in this regard is Napalm Man, who appears in the intro, and is the only Robot Master from any other game to do so, despite never appearing once in any episode. Some of his lines, including the "Kung Fu Cutman" line from Future Shock, have become internet memes. Cut Man also had his own action figure based on his show counterpart. Differences: Here, Cut Man's ears are orange (they are white in the games), his forearms have a different pattern to them (somewhat resembling those of Tengu Man) and his Rolling Cutters are often fired (not thrown) from his head or a special launching device concealed in his arm. However, he did throw his head cutters once in the first episode, before later switching to firing them, suggesting he was later upgraded to do this. However, in later episodes he still occasionally throws his head cutters. He has also been able to launch multiple cutters from his head without throwing them in at least one episode, leading to understandable confusion over how he launches them. He also has a somewhat sadistic personality (once expressing a desire to give Mega Man "a haircut from the neck up"), ''further supported by his voice sounding very much like that of the popular horror movie actor, Peter Lorre. Captain N: The Game Master Cut Man also appears in the fifth episode of ''Captain N: The Game Master, where he is called Cutsman. His appearance is totally different from the original; he is green and orange with a purple face as opposed to red and white, and the cutter on his head looks more like a giant golden pair of barber's scissors. He was quite powerful, proving invulnerable to the heroes' attacks until they distracted him so that he was hit by his own returning cutters. His helmet, without the scissors, looks like a recolored Flash Man helmet. Mega Man Megamix and Gigamix Cut Man appears in most of the stories in Mega Man Megamix, often playing a prominent role. He is usually shown to be overconfident and quick to challenge anyone he sees as an enemy. In Mega Man Megamix and Gigamix, Cut Man seems to have a close friendly relationship with Rush, Mega Man's robotic canine, and is the only Robot Master that makes use of Rush's functions other than Mega Man. In Megamix, Cut Man is seen using the Rush Jet. In Gigamix, he used the Rush Bike, and even used the Super Adapter to transform into Super Cut Man (see gallery). Mega Man (Archie Comics) In the Mega Man comic, Cut Man is one of the six Robot Masters created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily and that were reprogrammed by Dr. Wily in his attempt to conquer the world in Let the Games Begin!. Just like in the Ruby Spears cartoon, Cut Man frequently undergoes cutting-related puns in his dialogue. After Wily's defeat, Dr. Light repaired the six Robot Masters and they help repair the city. When Roll is kidnapped in Time Keeps Slipping, Cut Man and Ice Man assist Mega Man to search for her in the remains of Wily's fortress and they defeat CWU-01P. Without any clues, they return and talk with Roslyn Krantz and Dr. Light, discovering Wily's hideout. The six Robot Masters are captured by Time Man and Oil Man and Wily attempts to re-program them again, but they reveal Dr. Light proofed them against reprogramming and only pretended to be on Wily's side, helping Mega Man and Roslyn to save Roll and capture Time Man and Oil Man. In the next story arc, The Return of Dr. Wily, Cut Man reappears in issue 11 along with the rest of the original Robot Masters, Time Man and Oil Man included, and together, are asked by Dr. Light to rescue Mega Man, who was re-programmed by Dr. Wily. They storm Dr. Wily's castle, and also unintentionally used his puns to fuel Guts Man's anger enough to breach the gate, being intimidated in the process. When Elec Man is damaged by the Mecha Dragon, he, Ice Man, and Fire Man assist him back to Dr. Light's lab, although not before supplying Mega Man with program data containing the Item-1, Item-2, and Item-3 that Dr. Light developed. After Dr. Wily is defeated, he is seen with Bomb Man and Roll, listening to Guts Man sing karaoke. In Issue 23: "For the Bot who has Everything", Cut Man accompanied Guts Man and Bomb Man to find a gift for Mega Man's birthday, with Guts Man being forced to allow him to tag along due to Ice Man being unavailable, as the latter, according to him, "cared more about his glaciers than his own brothers." Cut Man then halted an argument between Bomb Man and Guts Man, to their irritation. Eventually, he and his brothers, unable to find anything to give Mega Man, decided to give him gift cards instead. Cut Man alongside Guts Man and Bomb Man later attempted to fight Break Man, but ended up savagely and effortlessly beaten. However, their defeat was undone with the Genesis Wave, and they, alongside Mega Man, later fought Break Man after things were restored to normal. He eventually teared up after witnessing Roll take an attack meant for Mega Man courtesy of Break Man, revealed to be Blues. He ended up shut down by an EMP wave unleashed by Ra Moon. He was reactivated two weeks later by Dr. Light and Dr. Astil, and was dispatched alongside Mega Man, Rush, Guts Man, and Bomb Man to the Lanfront Ruins to stop the EMP wave. Upon arrival, however, they were ambushed by four of Dr. Wily's robots: Heat Man, Metal Man, Bubble Man, and Flash Man. Cut Man countered one of Metal Man's Metal Blades with one of his Rolling Cutters when the former attempted to attack Mega Man after he had jumped into a lake. Cut Man then cited suspicion that Dr. Wily must have been responsible for the EMP wave, although Mega Man expressed doubts about Wily being responsible, as he would have done it a long time ago if he had that capacity. Cut Man then posited that Wily might have simply wanted a challenge before Mega Man told him to put it on hold for the moment and focus on their current task. Cut Man later warned Mega Man of Heat Man flying in fast with his Atomic Fire just as Mega Man finished copying Bubble Man's Bubble Lead ability. Cut Man later, on Bomb Man's command, fired the Rolling Cutter at Flash Man after the latter was pinned by Bomb Man, although because of Flash Man using Time Stopper to escape, he inadvertently ended up hitting Bomb Man in the arms instead, although Mega Man and Cut Man used their respective abilities of Rolling Cutter and Metal Blade to cut off Flash Man's arm cannon after it was bitten by Rush. Other appearances Cut Man appeared in the manga Rockman, Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, and Rock'n Game Boy. He has a cameo appearance in the fourth issue of the Mega Man comic by Dreamwave Productions. Gallery MM-CutMan.jpg|Cut Man's original Mega Man artwork. 03-CutMan-Specs.jpg|Cut Man's character sheet from Mega Man Official Complete Works. File:MMPUCutman.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Powered Up. Cutman 2.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUCutConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. File:SARCutMan.jpg|Cut Man from Super Adventure Rockman. MM7scene4.png|Cut Man's cameo in Mega Man 7. XCM-MegaMan-CutMan.jpg|Concept art of Cut Man from Mega Man X: Command Mission's Sky Room. Intuition-4.jpg|Cut Man in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle2.png|Cut Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. XoverCut.png|Cut Man in Rockman ×over. RODRN4.jpg|Cut Man in the first teaser of Rockman Online. ROCutman.png|Cut Man, as he would appear in Rockman Online. SFXACCutman.png|Cut Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. File:Cntgmcutsman.jpg|Cut Man from Captain N: The Game Master. cutmanmegamix.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Megamix. File:CutMegamix.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Megamix. Supercutman.jpg|Super Cut Man from Rockman Gigamix. RTDpages27-28.jpg|Cut Man in Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. R1CutMan.png|Cut Man in the Rockman manga. RW1CutMan.png|Cut Man in the Rockman World manga. 4komaCut.png|Cut Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RGBCutman.jpg|Cut Man in Rock'n Game Boy. Cutmanactionfigure.jpg|Cut Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show. Trivia *Cut Man's dislike of rocks refers to the popular game, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" where rock defeats scissors, by blunting the scissors' blades as they try to cut the rock, also a reference to his weakness Super Arm. His Japanese dislike, Janken, is the name of this game in Japan. *Ironically, Cut Man, a lumber-cutting robot, is weak against the Leaf Shield, Wood Man's weapon, in Mega Man: The Power Battle. *Cut Man's theme in Mega Man: The Power Battle is a remix of Shadow Man's stage theme. *He is possibly the most popular of the first six Robot Masters in Mega Man Megamix, as when Mega Man or Roll refer to the robots, they usually state "Cut Man and the others." *Cut Man is the only Robot Master in the main series whose primary weakness to a special weapon can't be used against them during the rematch in Wily's castle (unless the player is playing as Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up). *Cut Man is the only character other than Mega Man and Roll to use Rush's functions in a game; using Rush Jet in Super Adventure Rockman to save Mega Man. *In the Archie Comic series, he is known to have terrible puns, all involving cutting, such as "It was slice to meet you!" in Time Keeps Slipping. *He is one of the most popular Robot Masters in the Classic Mega Man series. References